


I Just Wanna Hold your hand

by SaltySalt62



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holding Hands, they literally held hands in the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySalt62/pseuds/SaltySalt62
Summary: East and One still have some things to deal with————————Look I really love this ship and I need content for it okay-
Relationships: Agent East/Agent One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Just Wanna Hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t writes in month possibly a year so apologies for bad spelling and just all around bad writing

East was never really one for touching. I mean obviously when she was little she enjoyed hugs from her mom and getting piggy back rides on her dads back.

But when she got older, after the event with starlight lab the thought of anyone touched her would nearly send her into a spiraling panic.

And while the physical contact that came with fighting didn’t frighten her as much it was the small things like Axel placing a hand on her shoulder when she zoned out that sent her into fight or flight and had almost ended with Axel having a broken arm.

The only exception to this had been -and technically still is- One. 

Though at this point in time East wasn’t entirely sure if One even wanted to talk to her much less hold her hand.

That didn’t stop her from missing the feeling of Ones hand intertwining with hers whenever they were alone together. 

It didn’t make her longing to feel Ones head rested on her shoulder any less intense and it sure as hell didn’t stop the empty feeling in her heart she got whenever she saw One and Raymond laughing while One helped him with armor upgrades.

And when One was finally able to catch East alone so they could talk all East wanted to do was disappear into the floor.

And as One wrapped East in a firm loving hug she silently cursed at herself for being so ready to throw away the one person who was able to do such and action without getting there head bashed in.

So East hugged her back and buried her face into the crook of Ones neck while she held onto One as if her life depended on it.

“Im sorry,” She quietly mumbled after what felt like an eternity. Her voice cracking as she almost broke down in tear.

“It’s okay,” One had respond running her hand up and down East back, “I’m just...thank you for coming back.”

While it didn’t fix everything and it didn’t erase what East had done, it helped.

And soon enough they had fallen back into their routine of holding hand when they were alone in the halls. 

And soon enough One would show up at East room in the middle of the night just so she could give the other girl a hug.

It wasn’t perfect. They still a lot to talk about and a lot to figure out. 

But hey, at least it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This ships super underrated and I wanted to make something for it.


End file.
